The present invention relates to surgical tools and, more particularly, to trocar-cannula insertion tools for use in surgery of the posterior segment of the eye.
A trocar-cannula, such as a cannula insertion tool, is a surgical instrument. It can be used to create an incision and, in the same motion, place a cannula into the incision. The trocar-cannula is often comprised of two principal parts: (1) a hollow tube or cannula and (2) a puncturing member referred to as an obturator or trocar. The cannula is inserted through the wall of the body cavity with the assistance of the trocar passed through the cannula.
A trocar-cannula may be used in cardiovascular surgery, laparoscopic surgery, arthroscopic surgery, and intraocular surgery. In intraocular surgery, for example, a trocar-cannula is often used to obtain access to the posterior-segment of the eye (the area behind the lens). Typically, a cannula is positioned on a needle of a trocar for insertion into the eye. The needle is used to penetrate the eye and insert the cannula. Upon insertion of the cannula, the trocar can be removed from the eye while the cannula remains inserted in the eye.